


Fall into the Gap

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a post/prompt: Rae rants about the thigh gap and Finn tells her his thoughts on the matter . . . in the course of associated activities. *cough*smut*cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall into the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> (Remember those Gap commercials from ages ago? Anyway, I thought this would be an amusing title for this little fic.) 
> 
> This was inspired by the open prompt that lilaviolet proposed. Several people seconded the emotion (including myself). And just because I’ve written this, doesn’t mean other people shouldn’t take up the prompt, if they have different ideas about it. (Everybody write it is my official fic motto!)
> 
> This is set in 2012, right after the thigh gap became a “thing.” So, Rae and Finn have been together for a long time, let’s say about 15 years? At least a dozen, if you want to live in a world series 3 happened and they broke up for a while. (If you want to live there, please seek professional help. I’m worried about you.)
> 
> It’s been a while since I posted some shenanigans, hopefully you like these! 
> 
> Okay, without further ado, here’s some smut … *squints eyes and looks away as i press post*

Outside in the hall, Finn could hear The Prodigy’s [Firestarter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmin5WkOuPw) thumping from their apartment. He took a deep breath before unlocking the door and facing what was sure to be a very pissed-off Rae. This song could only mean one thing. Rae was on the warpath.

Once inside, instead of “Hi, welcome home!” he heard “WHEN THE  ** _FUCK_**  IS THE WORLD GOING TO GET OVER THE FACT THAT NOT EVERYONE IS A SIZE FOUR???” screamed over the music, Rae waving her hands above her head in agitation.

“Um, hello to you, too!” Finn joked, then tried to greet her with a kiss, but she turned on her heel and flounced over to her laptop, hunching forward over the keys. This was not unheard of, but he hadn’t been witness to this level of ire in a long time.

It wasn’t directed at him. He knew that by now. It was at the world, which was harder to deal with, harder for him to know how to help when it seemed like 7 billion to one. Or two. She knew he was always on her side, especially with this stuff.

She laughed bitterly. “Did you know? Apparently, we’ve all got to have a THIGH GAP now. Our thighs must forever be strangers to one another. No more snuggling up against each other for warmth, no!” She tilted the computer screen to show him a Google Image Search that displayed a quantity of skinny legs and knocked-knees. “Why exactly is this  _attractive_?”

Finn shrugged, glancing at the display of women standing pigeon-toed in front of their mirrors. As far as he was concerned, it wasn’t. It looked … painful. They way their hips jutted out and back. And none of the pictures showed their faces. It was like, they weren’t real people; they’d been reduced to their legs alone. He made a face and shook his head. “I dunno who likes that,” he agreed, turning The Prodigy down, before the neighbors called the landlord. Again. “I don’t think it looks good.”

Rae sighed in annoyance. “I haven’t been this pissed off since the fuckin’ Wonderbra advert.” She held her hands out in a mocking manner, looked down at her tits, and said “’Hello, Boys!’” with a simpering sweetness.

Finn’s eyes took in her tits without thinking as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Wonderbra advert?” he asked.

“You know the one. You DO,” she insisted at his confused shrug. “Back when we were in college … That blonde in the black bra, staring down in mock-shock at her own amazing tits, perfectly lifted? ‘Hello, Boys!’?” She clicked the x in the top corner to banish the thin thighs from her screen. “And in fine print: ‘Available in sizes 34-38, A B and C cups.’ HOLLOW FUCKIN’ LAUGHTER. Tits those sizes don’t need liftin’! They’re practically filled with helium! You know who needs liftin’? 38 fuckin’ double F over here. I need a wonder-industrial-winch!”

Finn sat down next to Rae on the sofa, sidled against her, trying to get close enough to hold her hand. She was clearly in a state, and he never knew the best way to reassure her. The media was fucked up; society’s standards were doubly fucked. He thought she was perfect, but he’d learned that she got a hundred messages a day from the rest of the world, telling her she was anything but. Sometimes, it was like screaming into a void, trying to tell her she was beautiful. But he still tried, and occasionally, he got through.

“Y’know, Rae?” Finn said, carefully casual in his tone.

“Mmm?” she hmphed absent-mindedly.

He slid his hand out of hers, skimming his fingers along the soft skin of her inner arm, caressing her elbow, on his way to her breast. “If you’d like any help in the liftin’ department … I’m always available.” His fingers cupped the side of her breast while his thumb hooked underneath.

Her eyes widened as her cheeks reddened. She made as if to swat his hand away, but she didn’t actually. So, he moved closer to reach his other hand out to grasp her other boob. “Any bra that gets to touch these beauties is truly a wonder,” he murmured, voice husky.

Rae shivered a little, and blinked like she was either coming out of or going into a daze. “None of that, now,” she protested, half-heartedly.

“What, none of … this?” he asked, his hands clutched the front of her breasts now, encompassing as much of the ample bosoms as they could manage. He leaned in close. “Are you … sure?” he breathed.

Rae’s breathing had sped up, and her chest moved under his touch. “Well, I mean … that is, I didn’t mean … y’know, I’m not sure I know what I mean …” She had unconsciously begun to lean forward, her lips seeking out Finn’s mouth, but stopped short of kissing him, to breathe, “How do you do—“ He cut her off with a forceful yet tender kiss. “Very well, indeed, m’dear,” he breathed back, after their kiss, the warmth of his breath tingling against the moistness of her recently kissed lips. She closed her eyes to lunge at his lips again, but he’d suddenly gone, his hands removed from her chest, in order to close her laptop and set it safely on the coffee table. She reeled against his absence.

Then, his fingers were running under the hem of her top, tugging insistently until she lifted her arms to allow him to pull the garment off over her head. Her hair emerged tousled and messy, and Finn hoped to make it even wilder.

He gently traced along the top of the bra cups, his fingers fumbling at the lacy edges, the ever so slightly rough pads scraping against her ever so soft skin, forefingers sliding under the straps and up over the curve of her shoulders. Rae inhaled sharply as his thumbs caressed the skin along her collarbones. He pulled the straps down her upper arms, causing her breasts to spill out of the lace that had contained them. His thumbs returned to graze against her nipples, watching the sensitive pink flesh pebble at his touch.

Rae’s breath was now labored, her anger easily transmuted into lust. “Finnnnn,” she whined.

“Mmmm?” he asked. He gathered her now free breasts up in his hands and leaned down to kiss the top of each creamy mound of flesh. “Hello, girls,” he murmured, unwittingly making a joke of that ad from years ago that had driven Rae batty. He lapped at one nipple, then the other, gently dragging his teeth against them in turn. Her arms pulled him closer, and he found his face buried between his old friends these many years. He sighed, utterly contented.

Then, the fingers of his right hand skimmed across the pale skin of her stomach. She dropped her arms and squirmed until his hand came to rest lightly at the apex of her thighs. There certainly wasn’t a gap there. Her thighs were full and soft and strong. Today, Rae was wearing a denim skirt, no tights or leggings underneath. It had taken her years to feel comfortable doing that, and his lust nearly transmuted into anger at the people who would dare to make her feel self-conscious about her beautiful legs. He moved his fingers along the front seam of her skirt, and shifted back a bit.

“The only thigh gap I care about?” Finn grunted “ … is the one you get when I spread your legs.” With that, he place a palm on the inside of each of her legs, just above the knee. As he pushed them apart, he also ran his hands up the skin of her inner thigh, forcing her skirt to ride up. Then, he kept going, fingers ghosting over the fabric of her knickers until he reached the waistband. Yanking the elastic down caused Rae to lean back and facilitate the removal of her pants. When they were off, Finn pushed her thighs apart again, with a slow, deliberate force. Rae shuddered as he dragged a thumb from her clit slowly down across the sensitive wet flesh.

Rae’s back arched and her hips flexed open even wider at his touch. He caressed her most sensitive spot with slow, lazy circles, lightly at first, then with more deliberate pressure. He head lolled back, her neck resting on the arm of the sofa. Now her hips thrust forward, seeking more stimulation. Finn withdrew his hand and she whimpered, whispering, “Finn, please. Please, I need—“

Her plea was cut off by a strangled sound as he plunged his tongue inside her. He lapped up and down, the tip of his tongue swirling around her clit with each pass, moving his head to keep contact as Rae started to rock back and forth, undulating against his mouth, until her body became ridgid with desire, vibrating against him as he kept up the pace with his tongue, varying the pressure and path until she clenched her whole body upward, screaming his name as she came. Even then, he didn’t stop, just relented the pace of his tongue a bit, knowing she would likely have a second wave of pleasure rip through her sixty seconds later.  

“Oh, oh, OHHHHHHHHH!!!” she moaned, right on cue, loud and lustful. Finn smiled against her, kissed her clit and then turned his face to the left, to gently press his lips against inside of her right thigh, then did the same to her left, coming up for air with a massive grin on his face. Rae, panting to beat the band, peered over her breasts at him. “Holy fuck, Finn. I … I …” Words failed her. Finn lifted her right leg up and over his head, to move closer to her side, and put his arms around her. Her breathing was still labored, but slowing just a bit, when she felt his erection against her thigh.

Her eyes widened. “How in the fuck do you still have your trousers on?” Rae asked in a disbelieving tone.

Finn just shrugged. “I had to deal with a very demanding thigh gap,” he said, biting his lip suggestively.

“Well, now that she’s dealt with, at least to start …” Rae murmured. “Let’s let the thigh gap do something for you.” She twisted forward to undo his belt and flies, tugging his trousers and boxers down to mid thigh. His cock stood at attention and he sighed as she gently took it in her grasp. With her other hand, she dragged three fingers across herself and used her own wetness to massage him from base to tip. “Fuck, Rae. You don’t—you can’t—“ He grunted and grabbed at her waist, pulling her on top of him. She yanked her skirt back up over her hips and slowly lowered herself onto him, using her hand to guide him inside her. She pressed herself against him, her clit rubbing against the bristly hairs at the base of his cock. She pulled back just a fraction, rolling her hips up and forward in tiny yet forceful movements. It was teasing him a little, but when he started to grunt in protest and rock his own hips up to spur her faster, she obliged him, her movement against him increasing with every pass, him sliding in and out faster and harder, the walls inside her clenching around him tighter and tighter until he reached the point of no return, and stopped, hips forward, in as as deep as he could get, as she ground down against him. His head was thrown back, buried deep in the throw cushions, as he groaned Rae’s name. She shuddered around him silently, her third orgasm all breathing and and thrashing. He came violently, hips jerking up just as Rae came down from her peak of pleasure.

She slumped forward against his chest, keeping him inside her a little while longer, tilting her pelvis at an awkward angle to keep the connection. Finn wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

As their breathing slowed in unison, Rae clucked her tongue, and Finn wasn’t sure if it was in exasperation or her feeling sheepish for taking the body policing seriously.

“What?” he whispered, wanting to know what she was thinking. Always wanting to be sure he had an idea of how she regarded herself and the world around her.

“You are an amazing man, and sometimes I’m not quite sure what I did to deserve you,” she said, blinking back a tear or two.

“Stop that, y’hear?” Finn admonished. “You’re the amazing one. And I’m just pissed that fashion magazines or the internet or whatever can’t keep their fucking noses out of it. You shouldn’t take anything like that thigh gap bollocks seriously, y’know?” Rae bit her lip and looked away. “You do know that, right?” He was slightly worried she was overcome again, but instead, she burst out laughing.

“What are you laughin’ at now? I’m tryin’ to be all sensitive and shit, an’ you’re ruinin’ it!” Finn protested half-heartedly, chuckling despite his best efforts to be serious about this.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped. “It’s just … the image of a pair of bollocks swingin’ to fill in a thigh gap!” She clutched at Finn’s shoulder as she fell into another gale of laughter.

“Shit, that’s not funny, that’s disgustin’,” Finn shook his head as he started laughing, too.

Just then, Rae’s mobile started ringing. She sat up, disengaging abruptly, and pulling her skirt down before leaning over to pick it up. She turned the screen toward Finn and made an “Oh, shit!” face as he read LANDLORD in a all capitals. He closed his eyes as she answered, “Hi, Mr. Abdul! Yeah, it won’t happen again. I didn’t realize how loud we had the telly on … Yeah, we’ll try to be more respectful of the other tenants … I’m sorry … Sorry! Bye …”

Finn sat up and pulled his boxer and trousers back on, not bothering to button them. He picked up the laptop from the coffee table and opened it up, logged in and typed something into the search bar.

“What are you after, now?” Rae asked.

“I’m searching the real estate sites,” he muttered.

“What? Why?” Rae craned to look over his shoulder at the screen as she pulled her bra straps back up over her shoulders.

“Well, we’re certainly not going to stop blasting tunes and having loud crazy sex anytime soon, are we? So, I figure we should look for a detached house to scream in.”


End file.
